Ayla, Adelaide, and Jude
by StarCrossedLovers123
Summary: Sequel to Renesmee's New Life. Fourteen years later, Ayla, Adelaide, and Jude are in the eighth grade. But when unexpected changes start to fill their lives, things get difficult. They have three years left to make a choice, stay the same, or turn vampire
1. Vows

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Thank you for reading the sequel to Rensmee's New Life. Hope you like this one as much as the other one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight's beautiful caricatures belong to Stefanie Meyer.**

Vows

"I do." I said, on the verge of crying a river of joy.

"And do you, Jacob Black, take this, Renesmee Cullen, to be your wife, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Carlisle asked.

"I do." Jacob answered, and it was final. I was _officially_ Mrs. Black.

"The rings?" Carlisle asked. Jude, our son, who had just learned how to walk, made his way toward the alter, and Jacob bent down to his level to take the matching rings from his chubby little hand.

"Thanks son." He whispered, before standing up strait, and handing them to Carlisle.

"Thank you." He turned to Jacob, "Jacob, repeat after me. I promise to take you to be my wife,"

"I promise to take you to be my wife," he repeated.

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"Forever and always,"

"Forever and always,"

"Amen."

"Amen." Jacob finished, he slipped the ring onto my finger. Carlisle turned to me and we repeated the same words. Finally, he said what we were all waiting to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And so, Jacob leaned in, and kissed me passionately. An applause erupted form the crowd in front of us. I could hear Alice making tearless little sobs from behind me. We left the alter, and got into a limo outside. The limo took us back home for our wedding party. Once we stepped outside, we were reunited with our family.

"Nessie, Jacob! I'm so happy for you!" Alice said, pulling me by the arm, towards the dance floor. "Hurry up. It's time for your first dance."

Jacob held me closely, and the music turned on. We danced for two songs, and finally took a break. Everyone wanted to dance with the bride. I danced with, Jasper, _Emmett_, Carlisle, Seth, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, my mom, my new father in law, my new sister in laws, and finally, my dad.

"Congratulations Nessie." He said.

"Thanks dad."

"So much for marriage, _and then_ children, eh Nessie."

"Since when id this family normal?" We finished dancing, and I made my way over to Rosalie, who was watching the triplets.

"Hey Mrs. Black." She said. "Great party."

"Thanks." I said, picking up all three of the kids, I was getting really good at that. "Let's go see daddy." I said. I walked over to Jacob. "Hey honey. We're leaving in about ten minutes, so I figured we could have a little family time with the kids. We've never been away from them for so long."

"Sure, my wonderful _wife_." We walked off to _our _meadow, which was now our family's meadow. We sat down on the bench.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it." I asked.

"Definitely." Jacob whispered. We were about to kiss when we heard Alice call us.

"Better get back."

"Yep." We made our way slowly, back to the house. I changed out of my dress and into something more comfortable. We said our goodbyes and hopped into a limo.

"Be good with Aunt Rose and Aunty Alice." I told the triplets before we drove off to the airport to catch our flight to the Bahamas.

**So, how's **_**that**_** for a first chapter? Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading! Enjoy this story. Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments! **

**P.S. Guess what! Do you guy wanna see what her wedding dress looks like? If you do, go to my page, look for the PICTURE section and copy and paste the address into the search bar. I'll be putting up LOTS of online pictures. Enjoy! **


	2. A Fresh Start

**Okay, so I owe you guys an apology. I haven't written in **_**forever.**_** The problem was that I had written an insanely long chapter for you guys (longest I've ever written; six pages long) and I worked really hard on it, but somehow I lost the entire file… Any fellow writers would agree with me in saying that such an event would cause a writer to feel discouraged and unable to continue writing. At first I was almost ready to give up on writing the story, but I love this story too much to stop right now. So I am starting from scratch and fast forwarding the story thirteen years ahead. The kids will be fourteen years old and their gifts will **_**really**_** be setting in. It will be easier to write the story in this context. The first chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Here is a sneak peak. Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

_Teaser scene #1 _

"I don't think this moment could get any better."

"I know, it's perfect. There's just one thing missing."

"What?"

"This." _He_ leans forward and kisses _her_ passionately.

_Teaser scene #2_

"NO! No, this can't be happening. Don't take her from me! No, no, NO!!!"

"I'm sorry." Puts hand on _her_ shoulder. _She_ shrugs it off.

"No! She's too young! Why her?!" Begins to sob.

"I…I don't think she'll make it…"

_Teaser scene #3_

"I know what you are."

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be afraid, I won't tell anyone. I knew someone like you once."

"What do you think I am?"

"Oh I don't think it, I know it. You're a vampire."

**Hope that's got you exited! Don't worry, the first chapter will be up soon! Thanks!**


	3. First Day of School

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter, sorry it took so long. School crap. Hope you like it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight.**

First Day of School

_Ayla's P.O.V._

"Kids, time to get up. First day of school." I groaned and rolled out of bed. September first, the day every kid in the world dreaded. The first day back to school after an amazing summer. My family and I had just moved to this dark rainy town in Vancouver Canada about a year ago, and we had finally settled into a normal life. I glanced over at my sister's bed. She wasn't really a morning person, and neither was I. I made my way toward her.

"Adie," I said as I shook her shoulder gently. "Time to get up." She turned her back to me and pulled a pillow over her head. I rolled my eyes. "Mom's making chocolate chip pancakes." I added. She jumped out of bed. I smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She said as she let out a big yawn. "Is Jude up yet?"

"Probably not." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"You go take a shower, I'll get him up." She said as she left the room.

"Bye Mom, see you after school." I said as I pecked her on the cheek and my brother and sister and I exited the minivan. The three of us looked around anxiously for Emily and Michael, our best friends. The two of them had been all of our friends since we moved here. Most people didn't even talk to us. I couldn't really blame them, we were different, and humans don't like different. It was strange having to pretend that our dad, Jacob, was our "older brother" I guess it was a good thing that humans are oblivious enough to not notice all the obvious relations we had to our mom. I guess they just didn't care enough At least we weren't shunned anymore. When we were still young, we would just say that our mom was our actual mom and she was fourteen when we were born, and that Jacob was her boyfriend. People didn't like that very much. I was happy in this town, with my awesome friends. I had a great life. After a long time of searching, Jude finally noticed the two of them standing by the front doors of the school. We ran (or, human speed ran) towards them.

"Mike! Emmy!" I shouted as I hugged them tightly.

"Oh my god, hi!" Emily beamed. I smiled brightly. "How was you're summer?" She asked.

"Great!" The three of us replied in unison. "How was Hawaii?" Ayla asked.

"_Amazing. _There was this guy I met at the resort and he was_ gorgeous._" She gushed. Jude and Mike both rolled their eyes as Emily launched herself into a long detailed description of her summer romance. The five of us made our way to class.

The school day went by agonizingly slowly. I almost leapt with joy when the final bell rang. Ayla actually did leap with joy. She was awesome like that, never caring what anyone thought. As we all sat on the bench outside I couldn't help but notice a mysterious looking boy leaning against a large tree, writing on a piece of paper. He seemed to notice my stare because he looked up at me. He had beautiful sky blue eyes that contrasted against his dark brown hair. He smiled and looked back at his paper. I couldn't really explain why, but for some strange reason, I felt like I _needed_ to get to know him, to know his name, to see what was on that god damn paper of his.

My parents' red minivan pulled into the school parking lot and the three of us piled in. I felt like I was having a limb ripped off as I pulled my eyes away from him and stared down at my feet. I _had _to talk to him tomorrow.


	4. Her Name Was Lena

**Hey Readers! Hope you like this next chapter. I'll be rotating the P.O.V. in each chapter. Last chapter was Adelaide. This one is Jude. It will usually go in the same order. The next one is Ayla. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish that we owned Twilight? Sadly, I don't.**

Her Name was Lena…

_Jude's P.O.V._

"Hello." A female voice chimed from behind me. I shoved all my books into my shoulder

bag and turned around

"Hi?" I said. I looked strait at her. She was beautiful. Her fair skin glowed under her

honey colored hair. Her pine green eyes sparkled in the light. She also had a _great_ body. I

mentally kicked myself. _Stop being a creeper and talk to her!_ I thought. I opened my

mouth but no words came out.

"I'm Lena." She offered. I snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"I'm Jude." I mumbled. She smiled.

"I'm new here, would you mind showing me around?" she asked. "I promise I won't be a

bother."

"Of course I'll show you around." I said a little too anxiously. "Follow me, it's lunch

time, we need to get to the cafeteria. She stayed close to me as we made our way toward

the caf. We each grabbed trays of food and headed to the table were my group always sat.

"Hey guys." I said as I pulled up two chairs for Lena and I. "This is Lena. She's new

here." I explained. She waved shyly.

"Hi Lena." Ayla said. "I'm Ayla, and this is Adelaide, but we just call her Addie. Jude,

Addie, and I are triplets." She gestured at Emily and Mike. "And this is Emily, or Emmy

for short, and Mike."

"Hi." Lena said with a smile.

"So Lena," Emily said "Are you in Jude's class?"

"Yep." Lena replied. Everyone went on with lunch normally, aside from the endless

questions they had for Lena. I found that I didn't speak much at all through the entire

lunch hour. I spent most of the time just staring at her. I realized more beauty in her than

I had seen before. She had a perfect nose, perfectly round cheeks, and big luscious lips.

The word beautiful did not do her justice. I stared at her all though class right until the

end of the day.

"Jude, it's time to go." Ayla said when the big red minivan pulled up.

"Um, I'm gonna hang with Lena for a little. Kay?" I asked. I my mom nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll be back in half an hour." She called. I nodded back at her, and the van pulled away. I

turned to face Lena. "Let's take a walk." I said. She smiled.

"Okay." She said. We walked silently into the forest at the back of the school, and sat on

the ground beside a big oak tree. She fidgeted a little bit, and finally she looked up. "I

know what you are." She said as she looked deeply into my eyes. I was taken aback.

"I…I don't know what you mean." I said, looking away. How could she possibly know

what I was?

"Don't be afraid, I won't tell anyone. I knew some one like you once." She explained.

"What exactly do you think I am?"

"Oh, I don't think it, I know it. You're a vampire." She said. I sat in silence for a

moment, not knowing what to think, and then finally, I sighed in defeat.

"Actually," I corrected, "I'm a vampire, human, werewolf half breed." Wow. That

sounded a lot better in my head. She smiled.

"Really? That's awesome. How is that possible though?" She asked.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"Okay…We'll have to start from the beginning." I said. "It started with my grandparents,

me grandfather was a vampire, and my mother was a human. Apparently there was this

whole forbidden love thing because he could like kill in a second." I explained.

"Anyways, so because neither vampires or werewolves can age, my dad and my

grandfather look the same age. See, my dad is a werewolf, and vampires and werewolves

hate each other, so my grandfather _always_ hated my dad." I realized that I had gotten off

topic. "Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, so my grandparents got married directly out of high

school while my grandmother was still human. She got pregnant with my mom while was

human, which makes my mom a vampire human half breed." I inhaled deeply before

launching into the next part of the story. "Kay, so my dad and my grandmother were like,

best friends, so my dad was there when mom was born. Apparently, the second he saw

my mom, he knew that he loved her. See, there's this werewolf thing called imprint, and

it's like, if you imprint on someone, you're whole world revolves around them." I

explained. She sat patiently, waiting for me to continue. "My mom aged faster when she

was younger. By the time she was four, she looked fifteen. My family always treated her

like she was as old as she looked. She stopped aging not too long after my sisters and I

were born. My mom was only sixteen when we were born. I can only imagine how that

went over with my grandfather, I mean, he's a strong man, and he's very protective of his

loved ones. When he found out…" A shiver went up my spine. "I'm sure it wasn't pretty.

Anyways, my mom is half vampire and half human, and my dad is a werewolf, therefore,

my sisters and I are vampire werewolf human hybrids." I finished. I looked at her,

expecting to see a horrified face, but instead, she smiled.

"Wow. I guess you're extremely unique." She said as she leaned in closer to me. She

smiled again, and before I could say or do anything, I felt her warm lips bush against

mine. And that was it. That was the moment that I _knew _I loved her. I knew I wanted to

be with her forever. But I also knew that I hadn't just fallen in love; I'd imprinted. She

looked at me hesitantly, as if she was scared that she'd done something wrong. I wrapped

my arms around her waist, pulled her closer to me and kissed her again. When the kiss

finally ended, I grabbed my bag, kissed her on the head and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a vibrant smile.

"See you." She smiled back. As I made my way back to the school parking lot, all I could

think of was her. Her name was Lena, and she'd just turned my whole world around.

**So…? How was it? Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!!**


	5. Important

**Hi guys! I want more readers, so here's a little offer for you. IF YOU RECOMMEND THIS STORY TO FIVE OR MORE PEOPLE, (comment on this chapter or PM me. Please don't lie, I trust you guys.) I'LL FORWARD YOU EXCLUSIVE PICTURES FROM THE STORY, INFO ABOUT THE NEW MOON MOVIE, AND ONE LUCKY WINNER WILL BE ALOUD TO CREATE A CHARCTURE AND I WILL PUT THAT CHARACTURE IN THE STORY! IF YOU ADVERTISE FOR ME ON YOUR HOME PAGE, OR IN ONE OF **_**YOUR**_** STORIES, (Send me a link or copy and paste the search address) I'LL DO THE SAME FOR YOU, YOU'LL GET ALL THE THINGS PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED, **_**AND, **_**YOU'LL GET SNEAK PEAKS, AND IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR NAME, YOU'LL **_**DEFINITELY **_**BE IN THE STORY! Love you guys! Thanks. **

TwilightFanGirl96


	6. Lunch Hour

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight = Stefanie Meyer **

Lunch Hour

_Adelaide's P.O.V. _

"Ay, could you pass me the salt?" I asked. She didn't move, she just stared off into the

distance, all dreamy with sparkling eyes. "Ay." I said again. "Ayla!" I shouted, shaking

the table a little.

"Huh?" she asked, finally snapping out of it.

"Pass the salt, please." I said, slightly aggravated.

"Oh, sure." She said, passing the _pepper_. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the salt for

myself. I couldn't take all this lovey-dovey crap anymore. Her and Jude had been like

this for a week now. Jude I could understand- he imprinted, he's allowed to be like that,

(not that its any less annoying) but Addie didn't, she just had a huge crush on some guy

at our school. I had to mentally kick myself. I wasn't mad at my siblings. Actually, I was

happy for them. I was just a little jealous. I was still kind of hurt from when my boyfriend

broke up with me this summer. Everyone always thought that I was strong willed, self

empowered girl, but I was actually very sensitive and emotional. My brother and sister

where the only ones who _really _knew that about me. I exhaled deeply.

"Come on guys, let's get to school." I said, grabbing my bag and standing up.

"This apple tastes like a banana." Emilee stated. We all laughed. She pointed a finger at

it. "I shall call you Banapple." She said. We laughed again. I looked up at the clock. We

still had forty five minutes left of lunch hour.

"Did you know that they've proven that parrots can think subjectively rather than just

repeat things?" Lena piped in.

"Really? How can they tell?" Mike asked.

"There was this group of scientists who were studying parrots, and when they gave the

parrot an apple, it called it a banery because it tasted like a banana and a berry- banery."

She explained. I smiled. Lena was a perfect match for my brother; she was smart, funny,

sweet, not to mention gorgeous. She made him happy, and they were so cute together.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Emilee said. "I want a parrot now." I giggled.

"You're brilliant." Jude said, kissing Lena on the lips.

"Get a room." Mike said.

"We're in a room." Jude stated.

"Get another room." Emilee said. Jude finally gave up and the two of them turned to face

us again, but they were still holding hands under the table. It was strange how just a week

ago, they were complete strangers, and now they couldn't be more in love. It makes you

realize how much affect an imprint can have on people. Jude was bringing her back to

our house to meet the family tomorrow night. My mother was ecstatic and making

cookies. She could still remember when she first found out that my dad had imprinted on

her. I smiled.

"Hey, do you guys want to have a slumber party at my house on Friday?" Emilee asked.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Mike said sarcastically.

"I _meant_ Ayla, Addie, and Lena." She said. She looked at the three of us expectantly.

"Sure." Addie and I said in sync.

"Okay. Thanks." Lena said with a smile. When the bell finally rang, I groaned as I stood

up because I had to go to calculus. Ew.

**Hey! How was it. I know it's too short. I'm all open to suggestions if you've got them. Thanks for reading! Oh, and thanks for helping me out on the advertisement thing. Love you guys! Please Comment! I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS! **

**P.S. The banery thing is a true fact. **


	7. Questions and Answers

**Hi people. Hope you like this next chapter. I had fun writing this one. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The only Twilight things that I own are: A copy of each book (two of Twilight, soft cover &special edition, New Moon is also special edition), a poster, the book companion to the series, the book companion to the movie, the Twilight movie, two T-shirts, the board game, multiple stickers, a book mark,1 and two magazines specifically about Twilight. I don't own Twilight itself, but I may as well. **

Questions and Answers 

_Ayla's P.O.V._

He was _gorgeous._ He was handsome. He was _so_ hot. His name was…was…Actually, I

didn't know what his name was. I wanted to know what his name was. I wanted to know

everything about him. He sat in the same spot today at lunch hour; against an old oak

tree, writing on a piece of paper. I was going to do it. I was going to walk right up to him

and ask him. Today would be a good day. It was sunny and warm for once. I inhaled

deeply and stood up. Slowly and hesitantly, I made my way toward him.

"Hello." I said. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi." He replied. I moved to be beside him and sat down.

"What class are you in?" I asked.

"8G. What about you?"

"8C."

"Cool." He said. I hesitated.

"So what's your name?"

"Steven." And there it was. I'd been waiting for so long to hear that name, and now I

knew it. It was a great name. _Steven._ My thoughts were soon interrupted.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"Ayla."

"That's a unique name."

"Yeah, my parents are a little crazy. My brother and sister's names are Adelaide and

Jude."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation.

He smiled.

"I have four younger sisters." He said, smiling. I was shocked. I mean, I had a big family

too, but five kids. That must have been very stressful for the parents.

"Wow." I said. "What are they're names?" He smiled again. He had a really cute smile.

"Heidi is the youngest, she's four. Brook is five, Christine is seven, and Harmony is

eight." He explained.

"How do your parents manage that?" I asked. He face became very sad. Obviously that

was the wrong question.

"Well, my mom works most of the time, so I have to take care of them." He explained.

"What about your dad?" I asked without thinking. He hesitated.

"My father walked out on us when I was ten." He said slowly. "My mother was pregnant

with Heidi at the time, and when she told him, he said he didn't need another kid to tie

him down." He lowered his voice, and his eyes were clearly holding back tears. "And

then he left."

He finished.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know." He said. "Wow, I've never told anyone that story before.

I've never trusted anyone enough, it's weird, I feel like I can tell you anything, even

though I just met you."

"I feel the same way." I said honestly. "Well, if you ever need to talk, or just hangout

with someone besides your sisters, just call me." I reached into my pocket, grabbed a pen

and paper, and scribbled down my phone number.

"Thanks." He said, smiling. At that exact moment, the bell rang.

**How was it? Please tell me what you think! PLEASE! The more comments I get, the faster I write. Please comment!!! **


	8. Changes

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for sticking by me through my long period of hiatus. I know that I have frustrated a lot of people, and I apologize for that. I have been very busy lately and haven't had much free time, and what I have had, I've used to work on my book. Anyways, getting to the point, to answer so many reviews and PM's that I've gotten, **

**Yes, the sequel to Renesmee's New Life will continue. Sorry for the wait, here it is. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Changes

_**One year later**_

Jude's P.O.V.

I'd never been so scared in my entire life. A tear rolled down my face as I looked down at he love of my life lying in a hospital bed, her gentle face completely pale, her graceful body perfectly still. I wasn't able to protect her, I wasn't there! I was too late!

I could still see it in my mind,

_I felt a sudden pain in my heart, and I knew something was wrong. At that precise moment, the phone rang. I picked it up._

"_Jude! He's back!" Lena's usually soft voice screamed. _

"_Who Lena? Who's back?" I asked. _

_She hesitated. "My brother."_

_I had left as fast as I could. I knew that her brother was a vampire, I knew that he was hell bent on killing her. But I was too late. By the time I got there, She was on the ground, screaming in pain._

_He hadn't killed her. He had changed her. Her small body shook and jittered. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her back home to my family. Carlisle would know what to do. _

Unfortunately, the only thing we could do, was let her complete the change, and welcome her into our family, and into our way of life. So here she was, completely changed. She would never be the same.

She suddenly let out a heavy breath, and her eyes drifted open.

Ayla's P.O.V.

Two days. It's been two days. That was okay. It could just be nothing. It's only Two days.

Adelaide's P.O.V.

"I love you." He whispered. He'd never said that before. I loved he sound of it. Steven Loves Me.

"I love you too." I said. Kissing my gently. The moment we separated, he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Marry me?" He asked. I couldn't believe it. Had he honestly just asked me to marry him? We were only fifteen. But I was in love with him...wasn't I? Of course I was. And people who are in love get married. Right? I didn't want to think anymore. I wanted to marry him.

"Yes." I said. He smiled and slipped a gold ring on my finger. It had a small diamond on it. Very small. But I loved it nevertheless. I loved him, and we would get married, and live together, and be happy, because that's what lovers do...right?

**How was it? Hope you liked it! Please comment! I LOVE reading your comments!!!**


End file.
